please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Untitled
Series overview Cycle 1 Semi-finalists Finalists Call-out order The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant won Fan Favorite of the Week and was immune based on viewers' votes. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant won the reward challenge and Fan Favorite of the Week. * a Episode 5 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of being eliminated. * b In episode 6, all of the eliminated contestants returned for the chance to come back. They were each paired with one of the remaining models. Helena and Sherica won best photo, allowing Sherica to re-enter the competition. * c Episode 7 featured a double elimination without prior warning. * d In episode 8, the final four were called into the judging room in a random order and told whether they advanced or were eliminated. When Sherica was called in, she was told that she won the fan vote and would be moving on, while Tasanee was told she was the other finalist who did not win the fan vote. Aamina and Neysha were eliminated when they were called in. Contestant progress Cycle 2 Contestants The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant was in a non-elimination bottom two The contestant won Fan Favorite of the Week and was immune based on viewers' votes. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant won the reward challenge and Fan Favorite of the Week. The contestant won the reward challenge and was eliminated. * a Episode 1 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * b In episode 2, Annisa, Hlengiwe and Nastia all entered the competition as wildcards. Additionally, this episode featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. * c In episode 5, Hlengiwe and Nynne tied for first call-out. * d In episode 8, Hawa was originally eliminated but was saved. * e Episode 9 featured a double elimination with the bottom three in danger of elimination. Dung was first eliminated, followed by Hawa. Hlengiwe was then put through to the final two. * In episodes 9 and 10, there was no fan voting. Contestant progress Cycle 3 Semi-finalists Finalists Call-out order * a Episode 1 was a casting episode. The call-out was not reflective of the contestants' performance besides the bottom four. Aline, Liliya, Nasia and Solana were called down as the bottom four. Aline was asked to step forward and was told that she was eliminated. After that, Solana was saved, eliminating Liliya and Nasia. * b In episode 6, Colette was brought back into the competition. Additionally, this episode featured a double elimination without prior warning. * c In episode 7, Sade quit the competition. * d In episode 8, Alisha, Samanda and Solana were asked to step forward as the bottom three. Alisha and Samanda were handed their photos, eliminating Solana. * e In episode 9, as Alisha and Samanda landed in the bottom the episode before, there was a shoot-out between them. Samanda was eliminated. This did not effect Alisha's place in the call-out order. Cycle 4 Finalists Call-out order * a In episode 3, the models had a face-off photoshoot. The model who performed better in the face-off was immune, while the losing model would be up for elimination. Jamyan was automatically immune due to winning immunity from the fans, but Franka announced that she would have been immune anyway. * b In episode 4, Alina was eliminated due to her poor performance in the runway challenge. * c In episode 5, the eliminated models returned for the chance to come back. Each of them were paired with a remaining model. Bojana and Sophie won best photo of the week, allowing Sophie to come back. * d Episode 7 featured a non-elimination bottom two. * e In episode 8, Sophie quit the competition due to an injury. Contestant progress Cycle 5 Call-out order * b In episode 4, Stephanie quit the competition due to personal issues. Contestant progress Notes * a Angelina previously competed on cycle 4, where she placed 9th out of 10.